(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention-provides improvement on structure of a charger, and embodies characteristics including a choke coil and a choke iron core disposed on a plane surface of heat dissipating fins. Furthermore, a configuration is embraced whereby a face plate, a control circuit board, a drive circuit board, the heat dissipating fins, a fan and a ventilation plate adopt a separately series-connected alignment and are fitted on a base thereof, whereafter the configuration is covered with a case and screwed down with screws, whereupon a base portion is screwed down by means of base screws penetrating a base plate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Output current and voltage of a conventional charger must be adjusted in advance in order to prevent overloading electric quantity when charging, which would otherwise result in shortening service life of a battery, even causing burnout of the battery. Furthermore, when electric power output of the charger is unstable, the charger is unable to operate in coordination with batteries having different electric power mode, resulting in reducing service life of the battery and damage to same.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention expects to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties in eliminating the aforementioned shortcomings.